


Collar

by ZziplineE



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Blow Jobs, Rimming, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZziplineE/pseuds/ZziplineE
Summary: Lonnie and the Green Goblin sleep together, but it leads to some problems in their relationship. After a gift was given to the Green Goblin against his will things only get worse from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, this is The Art of Sex 2.0. I have also combined every Spider-Man series and movie I've ever watched to write them in a different kind of way then how they're traditionally written.

The Goblin had made a mistake, not a big one, but it was enough to put him in a cold dark room with no windows and one door. He was tethered there by his wrists, the chains bit into his skin, swelling and cutting his wrists. However, the bruises that formed and puss filled scrapes were the least of his problems. Even though he was worried about the mysterious pain in his left forearm (which felt suspiciously like a fracture) he was more worried about his persona. Even now as he struggled to remain concious against the heavy gray concrete of his prison, he could feel his psyche breaking even more, bending and folding back into the man he was beneath the mask.

Goblin felt his eyelids growing heavy again. He began kicking the wall with the heel of his boot, trying to rock himself awake. The only thing that did was shoot more waves of pain up his damaged forearm. He needed to think of a way to escape.

His yellow eyes scanned the room wildly for anything that could help: a broken pipe, weak foundation in the walls or floor, even a rock. A sigh heaved out of his body, the sound it made was strong enough to scrape his throat, making him wince from exactly how much it hurt. He wished he knew how long he'd been down here.

Goblin shut his eyes hoping to get some rest before Tombstone showed up to gloat. Even with his pain, it was still easy for him to pass out.

The sound of the lock's tumblers shifting into place woke up Norman from the restless sleep. He blinked blearily at the sound, exhaustion was replaced with fear as reality hit him harder than Spider-man ever could. He pulled his arm painfully against the chain, he didn't stop pulling until his alter ego was properly switched. As the Goblin came to the surface of Norman's own personal hell, he noticed two things: one was that his left shoulder was dislocated (guess the possible fracture wasn't bad enough), the other was Lonnie standing right in front of him.

Tombstone glared at the goblin, his arms crossed over his chest, his whole demeanor challenging the goblin to try something. A smile pulled at the corners of Green's mouth, slightly exposing his sharp blood stained fangs.

"And what are you so happy about?" Tombstone growled.

His low voice forcing a shiver and a crawling sensation up the goblin's spine. The bass of it wedging itself between the joints of his shoulders.

Goblin chuckled in response, the kind that suggested he knew something Tombstone didn't. "Are you really gonna stand there and pretend you hate me? If you did you would have killed me the second you got the chance," he teased.

The Green Goblin didn't want to die, he just wanted to mess with Tombstone a bit. They both knew it. The Green Goblin would do anything to get under Tombstone's skin.

Lincoln's jaw tightened, and the goblin's smile only furthered into an interested curl. The goblin shifted his face just a centimeter away from where Tombstone's fist inevitably connected. Like thunder after lightning: the goblin began laughing.

He knew he shouldn't have been grating on Lonnie so much, with his (maybe) fractured forearm and dislocated shoulder, but he had his pride.

Tombstone's eyes bore into him as he lunged for his neck. The goblin stifled his laughter, an inquisitive smile taking it's place. "What? You gonna kill me?"

Tombstone let out a sigh through his nose, then pulled the goblin forward by his throat. Goblin made a grunt as his arm twisted and his upper back was lifted off the wall. Any other sound beyond that though was quickly silenced by Tombstone's lips. They were rough and chapped, the edges of his teeth dug into the goblin's lip, and there was a distinct taste of blood, the longer the kiss went on the more obvious it got.

It was perfect.

Tombstone pulled away and pressed his forehead against the goblin's. Green felt dazed and high. He panted to catch his breath while Tombstone chuckled at his expense.

"Finally found a way to shut you up," his laugh was more like a growl. Goblin gave him a smirk and replied with a feisty: "you think that'll work forever?"

Lincoln grabbed his throat and pulled him in again. He didn't kiss him he just pushed their noses and foreheads together. "Only one way to find out," Goblin felt his smile go wild when Tombstone growled those beautiful words out.

Norman obviously wasn't some shy virgin, so naturally neither was the goblin, but something about the way Tombstone was made the goblin feel dizzy. When their lips finally met again that feeling became more intense.

"Lonnie, I had no idea," Goblin purred tilting his head down to look at Licoln through his eyelashes.

Lincoln leaned down while tilting the Goblin's chin up to brush their lips, "Neither did I…"

He pulled away leaving empty space and cold air. Green whined and leaned against the chains locked on his wrists. His shoulder and forearm were on fire, it got worse the further he leaned, but that didn't stop him from leaning as far as he could to bite Lincoln's shirt collar and pull him forward with his teeth.

"Aw, ain't that cute?" He patted Green on the cheek, but it hurt, like gently slapping him.

It was kind of a turn on.

Lonnie was a turn on.

"You gonna keep teasing me like this?" Goblin purred nuzzling the hand resting against his cheek.

Lonnie's jaw set in the dangerous way it did after someone pissed him off. Goblin didn't care, he kept his eyes locked with Lonnie's, his tongue running over his teeth suggestively. The silence in the room was suffocating. Lonnie sighed one last time before pulling a key out of his pocket. He shoved it into the lock and pulled the goblin over his shoulder when he was free.

Goblin laughed dragging his claws down the back of Lonnie's suit. The man growled, he slapped his hand against the back of Green's thigh making him yelp in surprise.

Gob glared back at Lonnie, planting his hands against the shoulder he was rested on.

"Don't do that, you'll tear it," Lonnie explained, rolling his eyes while he did.

Goblin growled, "I'm just gonna rip it up when we get to your bed room anyway."

Lonnie shot him a warning glance as they walked up to a large door, it looked kinda familiar. The door was kicked open, it was Lonnie's office. Green Goblin's heart began hammering in his chest, his hands felt shakey, his knees were weak. Why did Lonnie bring him here? Was he gonna try and kill him? Could Green even fight back his left arm as messed up as it was?

He was thrown across the large dark oak desk set center back in the room. Goblin's instincts took over, he planted his hands behind him using the momentum of his landing to push himself into a flip and land behind the desk. His left arm was sending wave after wave of pain through his entire body. He pushed past it and slammed his hands down on the desk glaring at the man across from him.

"Now you're gonna be difficult? We just got here," Lonnie's voice was even as he unthreaded his belt.

"What're you planning on doing with that?" Goblin hissed taking a step towards the window.

Lonnie looked at the belt in his hand, then back to the goblin, "I was just going to take it off. Why? Do you want it?"

He held the belt out across the desk. Green took a step back, his heart going a mile a minute. Finally, he took a breath, "Tombstone, did you bring me here to kill me or am I crazy?"

Lonnie chuckled, a dark, but amused sound, "Oh you're crazy, but you're also paranoid. Come here."

Goblin flexed his fingers tapping his claws against his palm, if Lonnie tried something, he could always claw his eyes out. He pulled himself on the desk again and threw his legs over the edge of the desk. Lonnie smirked putting his hands on Green's thighs.

"There you go, not so bad right?"

Lonnie rubbed along Green's thighs pushing his fingers into the tight muscles there.

The goblin snaked his arms around Lonnie's neck.

"Lonnie," Green breathed, he leaned up to press their lips together again while Lonnie slipped off Gob's chest plates. When thay were off Lonnie ran his hands down goblins chest.

Lonnie pulled his lips away so they just ghosted over the goblin's, "So, you're real? A real Goblin?"

"Well, I have a host, we switch back and forth," he answered honestly, maybe he was disillusional with the promise of sex?

"A host huh?" Lonnie pushed the other man down and straddled his waist, then he looped his belt around the goblin's neck. "Animals need leashes don't they?"

He almost started panicking again, Lonnie could easily hurt him. In the haze of his terrified state of mind, he didn't even notice when Lonnie let his jacket slip down his shoulders, or how that exposed his chest. Lonnie grabbed the goblin's hand and pushed those claws against the white thin fabric of his tank top.

"C'mon Gobby, start paying attention or I'm just gonna have to use you to get off," he pulled the belt up craning the goblin's neck forcing a strangled moan out of him.

He kept the belt tight while using his other hand to explore the rest of the goblin's body. He felt kinda like a snake, how did Lonnie not notice that before?

Without another word, he slipped his pants down just enough to free his erection. Another sound came from the goblin's constricted throat, the sound fed into Lonnie's arousal, a toothy smirk spread across Lonnie's face.

Lonnie reached behind himself set his hand on green's hip then pulled him by his belt so his face was closer to Lonnie's cock. A hand was placed on the back of his head and he was pushed forward. Goblin held tight to Lonnie's thighs, he never sucked someone off before, eat out sure, but give head? So much for not being a shy virgin. It probably didn't help that Lonnie was huge.

"Eight point five," he muttered under his breath.

"Come on goblin, we don't have all day," there was a tug to the belt.

How hard can it be?

Goblin leaned forward dragging his tongue on the head of Lonnie's length. He swirled his tongue around the head earning a deep guttural moan. The sound of leather tightening in Lonnie's grip was more erotic than it should have been.

Gob thought back to every blow job he'd ever recieved, maybe it would help if he tried to remember what felt good to him. He flattened his tongue against the bottom of his mouth taking in as much of Lonnie as he could. He pulled back and pushed forward again each time Lonnie's dick came increasingly close to slipping in his throat. Lonnie's growls were becoming louder, he panted for breath, his free hand massaged the back of the Green Goblin's neck. A thumb was pressed between the disks of his spine in his neck. It felt impossibly nice. He moaned around Lonnie, that may have been too much, the next thing he was aware of was the belt pulling his mouth off Lonnie's dick. His head hit the desk, his left arm throbbed with pain, and Lonnie's heat was gone.

"Get up," the demand was harsh as he was pulled to his feet and shoved to the floor. His face was shoved against Lonnie's thigh. His cheek was pressed against Lonnie's pelvic bone, his mouth centimeters away from Lonnie's dick. Lonnie pulled back Gob's hood letting the top of his suit slip off.

"Blond?" a smile spread across Lonnie's face when he saw that. Pale blond, it was pretty, but he didn't know any blonds. At least not ones that would be a likely candidate to be the goblin. It probably changed to better match his scales. That just meant he still didn't have any candidates.

"C'mon blondie, start sucking."

Goblin glared at Lonnie for a moment, "Blondie?"

Lonnie tugged on the belt, "Wasn't a request Goblin."

Gob rolled his eyes, but complied, he didn't want to ruin this halfway through.

He took Lonnie until his length hit the back of his throat, then he began pulling off. The belt was tugged forward and the hand on the back of his neck shoved him forward until gob's nose was nestled against Lonnie's pubic hair.

He dug his claws into Lonnie's thighs (which of course didn't matter) he tried to push back, but with his messed up arm and the strong hand on the back of his head, that was a futile effort. Finally, the dick was pulled out of his throat, before being shoved back in. Goblin adjusted to the pace relatively quickly, taking deep breaths before his passage was blocked again. Each thrust scraped his teeth, the pain rawed his throat, but he was starting to like it.

Abruptly, Lonnie pulled out cumming on goblin's face.

"Lonnie," goblin hissed, his pupils shrinking into pinpoints.

"That's a good look for you," Lonnie chuckled.

He pulled the belt again, forcing goblin to his feet. The second he was up, he was shoved against the desk, he cried out in pain as his forearm hit the desk, causing a sudden jerk into his dislocated shoulder.

"Come on blond, dumb, and full of cum, we're not done yet," Lonnie slipped the rest of Gob's costume off, digging his teeth into his neck as he did so.

Goblin shuddered then glared back at Lonnie, "Don't call me that."

"You're right, guess I should fill you with cum first," Lonnie kissed the bridge between goblin's shoulder and neck before leaning over him to open his desk. Goblin was pushed between the desk and Lonnie's pectorals, all he could think was: "I liked this alot better when Lonnie didn't know I'm blond."

Lonnie stood up right again, but goblin stayed flat against the desk. He was considering calling it done when a slick finger pressed into him. He groaned, pushing his forehead against the desk and panting.

Lonnie pressed his forearm against the goblin's back keeping him pinned against the wood. Another finger was pushed into him. The digits wriggled pulling in oppsite directions impatiently. The bottle was swiped off the desk again, lube was squeezed over Lonnie's dick. He stroked himself while fingering goblin. Goblin wasn't quiet either, each push of his fingers put goblin over the edge, his noises kept getting louder, Lonnie was sure his men could hear every whine and whimper he could coax out of him.

He wanted more.

He wanted his men to know goblin was off limits. An indirect message telling them he heard all those times his men drooled over goblin's thighs, and didn't like it. Lonnie wanted to make the goblin scream his name.

"Yeah, that's good enough," Lonnie gathed the belt up pulling tight against Goblin's neck as he positioned himself against gobby's entrance.

He grabbed one of Green's legs propping it up on the desk while he slowly pushed into the tight entrance. Goblin groaned digging his claws into the wood below him leaving deep imprints. Lonnie suddenly pushed forward when he was half in, pushing Goblin's body against the desk jostling his arm once again. Goblin's pained yelp turned into a slow drawn out moan as Lonnie pulled out.

Every thrust made Goblin grunt or hiss in pain. He was getting used to it though, even as Lonnie picked up speed the pain was getting to a point where he could ignore it. The fast paced thrusting was actually helping with distracting him. Until Lonnie noticed he wasn't being as vocal and threw him up onto the desk. He turned the goblin to lay on his back before pushing himself back in. Gob's legs were on his shoulders now, and Lonnie was running his hand down his chest, to his stomach, eventually to Goblin's shaft.

Green threw his head back and moaned as his erection was stroked. He thrusted into Lonnie's hand panting hard to catch his breath. The belt tightened around his neck as Lonnie's hips began to slow. His breath was cut off and he was only wheezing, his tongue hung out to get it out of the way in hopes of getting more air. His vision spotted, his eyelids lowered, just as he thought he was about to pass out he came. His cum spattered over his stomach and chest, dripping down his sides.

He felt Lonnie's own cum fill him, he didn't pull out to paint Green's body again, he just released inside him. When he finished riding out his orgasm he pulled out the goblin and tucked himself back in his pants.

"Anyone ever tell you: you make a fucking good cum dumpster?" Lonnie chuckled running two of his fingers through the cum on Green's abdomen.

"Please don't tell me you're planning to use me for all your men," he tried to go for a joking tone, but sounded so raspy and spent. He looked up at Lonnie through his hair, his eyelids heavy.

Lonnie laughed while slipping the belt off Gob's neck, "No Goblin, you're only for me."

He pushed the cum covered fingers into Green's mouth, the goblin sucked the mess off Lonnie's fingers pushing his tongue up between them to get every last bit off.

Lonnie reached a hand behind Green helping him sit up. Goblin fliched as weight hit his left arm. Lonnie noticed this and turned his attention to the arm.

"That doesn't look right," Lonnie grabbed Goblin's left bicep and pushed his shoulder back into place with a loud pop. He rolled his shoulder letting out a sigh of relief as Lonnie walked around to the other side of the desk.

"Did I do that?" his voice came over the sound of a drawer in Lonnie's desk opening.

"No, I dislocated it when I was trying to escape," he said bluntly. His arm was sore as he stood up, more sperm dripped off his body when he stood. Gob gathered his chest plates, his belt, and boots.

"Goblin, you're not planning on leaving like that are you?" Lonnie asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'll wash my self off when I get home," Goblin said with a dismissive hand wave.

"No… Right now," Lonnie draped his suit jacket on Goblin's shoulders and guided him out the room. Goblin kept his eyes on the floor as they passed multiple questioning glances, people would look away the second Lonnie glared at them, but he still didn't want to have to look at people. They finally got to the elevator, then to Lonnie's pent house, where Lonnie brought him to the bathroom.

"I'll be back with your stuff," Lonnie said while leaving the room.

Goblin stepped in the shower. With a sigh, he let his persona shift back to Norman. He didn't know what to think, he was so tired, he just wanted to get clean and go home. He heard the door open, the sound of his chest plate hitting the counter space next to the sink, then nothing. Norman was too tired to switch back to Goblin, he could just not speak, no voice, no clue that it's Norman.

The shower curtain was pulled back abruptly making Norman jump. "Lonnie?!" his voice was too Norman sounding, but Lonnie didn't seem to notice.

"Gob," his voice was husky, bordering unstable almost. Norman wanted to say something, anything to get him out, but his voice was a dead giveaway.

"Lo-" before he could even get Licoln's name out the other man stepped in the shower, fully clothed, pinning him against the wall with a hand on either side of Norman's face.

"You're breath taking," Lonnie whispered.

He leaned forward to plant a kiss on Norman's lips.

Norman sighed into the kiss, wrapped his arms around Lonnie's neck, and deepened it. He opened his mouth, catching his fangs against Lonnie's bottom lip and biting.

Lonnie pulled away smirking at Norman, "You're even more needy than the first time."

He pulled Norman against his chest and pet his scales. "I have something for you," he whispered against Norman's ear.

Alarm bells went off in Norman's head, but before he could act on his panic something was latched around his neck. It was a collar. It was made of gold, studded in green emeralds, and a small bell, maybe the size of a nickle, hung on to it.

"Lonnie," he made his voice purposefully raspy to scold Tombstone. He traced his fingers along the edge to the back of the collar, there wasn't a latch there, just a small hole.

"You'll need the key to get it off," Lonnie's voice sounded amused. He played with the bell on Norman's neck. It rang too loud in Norman's ears, in fact, everything seemed too loud. The shower water drumming against the floor, the buzzing of the lights that hung over head, even his blood rushing through his ears.

Norman walked out of the shower, Lonnie followed close behind him.

"Goblin, you should see this as a game, when you're back to normal, you're going to have to go out wearing that collar, and someday, eventually, I'll find you. Then, you and your host will be my pet. Someone for me to pet and fuck whenever I feel like."

The bell jingled against his neck as he slipped his clothes back on. Every small movement jostled it making it ring.

"What if you don't like who I am under the scales?" Norman's voice shook as he struggled to keep it even.

Lonnie's eyes roamed over Norman's body as he advanced on him. He pushed a hand between Norman's legs rubbing the bulge that was there, "I will."

Norman pulled his hood over his dripping wet hair. He called his glider to hover outside the window. Lonnie pulled the window open flashing Norman a toothy grin. Norman jumped onto his glider and sped out of there. He didn't want to think about the meeting he had to attend in three days or how Lonnie would be there. He just wanted to go home, lay down, and pretend this never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

As he flew home, he had time to think about what just happened. Tombstone latched a collar on his neck, with intent to hunt him down. That would be a nightmare if he hadn't just had sex with the guy. 

But still…

The second he got through the doors to his pent house he began frantically searching for a way to cut off the collar. Why gold? Why was it solid gold? His limbs were exaughsted, his throat hurt, but he had to find a way to get the collar off.

"Forget it! I'll check in the lab after I'm properly changed," he growled.

Norman forced his exaughsted body up the stairs, every muscle in his body seemed to be shutting down. As he walked he allowed his scales to recede. When he finally got to his room he slipped off his armor fully intending to only change clothes and find a way to get his collar off. But his legs carried him to his bed, his eyes closed, and the rest of him shut down.

Norman bolted up the second he woke, fear in his gut, fully aware he was wasting time. He checked his clock: 10:36 AM.

He flinched, "Why does it say today is tomorrow?"

Norman threw his covers off, he didn't have time to waste, the meeting was in two days, and it was his own fault for wasting time. He grabbed his clothes and rushed out the door. Each step he took down the stairs brought a sickening 'ding.' The bell was so loud for being so small. Luckily it seemed like Harry wasn't home, so he shouldn't be finding out about the bell just yet.

Harry...

Norman looked back up the stairs, his eyes landing in the door to his son's room. He walked back up the few stairs to his son's room, he opened the closet and pulled out the jacket Harry designed for Oscorp. It was a simple wind breaker, completely black aside from the top of the shoulders which were a bright yellow and the small white embroidery on the left side of the chest that read "Oscorp."

Norman slid off this suit jacket, pulling on the Oscorp jacket instead, it was a perfect fit, and besides that, the collar of the jacket hid the gold around his neck, it also so happened to muffle the jingling of his stupid bell.

"Thank you Harry," Norman sighed pulling the sleeves of the jacket into a more comfortable position against his wrist.

Then an idea struck him, "Maybe there's more Harry can do to help here."

He left the room and walked back down the stairs, then he stepped into the elevator. It seemed like forever before the doors opened at the lab's floor. He walked past his scientists, hoping he wouldn't run into Harry.

Finally, Otto came into view, Norman walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, "Otto."

The man jumped, clutching the prototype color cone goggles against his chest, "Mr. Osborn?"

"Otto, where's my son?"

Octavius fidgeted before meeting Norman's eyes, "I'm not sure."

"But he's not at his research station correct?"

Otto nodded, "Right, he left a little while ago."

Norman flashed Otto a smile. He was sure Otto caught sight of his jagged fangs, but he couldn't care at the moment. At least he probably didn't see the matching bottom fangs.

"Thank you Otto."

He slid his hand off Otto's shoulder as he left. The walk to his son's small corner of the lab was a little too long for his liking. As he walked through the door, he made a mental note to himself to move Harry closer to the entrance.

"He won't like that," Goblin's voice echoed in his ears.

"I didn't ask your opinion, now please leave me to fix our problem," Norman sighed rolling his eyes.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"We're looking for Harry's engineered bacteria," Norman explained while searching through files and notes.

"Oh! That highly experimental project will melt just about anything that isn't human flesh! Good thinking Normie," Goblin snickered.

Norman sighed as he read the last few notes, "Yeah, but a little too late, Harry already developed it, it works perfect and only on plastic."

"Oh dear. Plan b?" 

Norman's eyes fell on a blowtorch resting beside other chemicals and files. No doubt it's what Goblin was talking about. Norman grabbed it lighting the flame, he brought it close to his neck then paused.

"This is crazy isn't it?" he muttered. Goblin's laughs rung in his head, loud and hysterical. 

"You ALMOST DID IT!" the laughter continued, blocking out any other sounds.

Until, "Dad?"

Then it stopped.

The blow torch was still too close to Norman's neck, but he was so grateful the collar to his jacket was hiding the real collar.

"Harry… I'm-" his throat closed around his words as he looked at his boy.

He looked so different, his lab coat was open, his chest puffed out proudly, even the way he was standing seemed more confident then before he began his job.

"You're wearing the jacket!" Harry clasped his hands together, his smile going impossibly wide.

"Wuh?" Norman looked down, then noticed Harry was wearing the jacket too.

Pride. Harry was proud of himself. Norman smiled, for a moment everything was okay. He forgot about the collar, about Lonnie, even about the lit blowtorch in his hand. Until he heard something that took it all away.

"Harold?" Lonnie's voice cut through Norman like a blade made of ice, leaving him cold and short of breath. He jumped the blowtorch slipping out of his grasp.

Norman immediately moved to catch it, "Not from the lit end!" Green screamed as his other hand shot out to catch the bottom. His fingers closed around the cylinder just before it hit the ground.

"Nice catch," Lonnie commented.

Harry was pale as a sheet his posture suddenly gone into a crouched position.

"Um, thanks," Norman flicked off the blowtorch, set it down, then set his eyes on Lonnie and Harry.

"Why is Lonnie here?" Norman directed the question to his son.

Harry straightened dusting off his lab coat, "Mr. Lincoln is here to see my engineered bacteria. I ran into him during my break and I kind of bragged about it."

Lonnie laughed shaking his head, "We had a conversation about it Harry, I'd hardly call what you did bragging."

"We have to get out of here while Lonnie is distracted with Harry," Gob's voice hissed.

"Remember to mind your manners Harry," Norman said as he walked out the room.

"Sure thing Dad," Harry called back as he gathered his notes.

As Norman left his eyes locked with Lonnie's. They seemed to bore into him.

"Look away Normie," Goblin warned just as Norman averted his eyes.

The further he got the more he picked up his pace. 

"He doesn't know," Goblin offered.

Just as he stepped into the elevator a hand landed on his shoulder.

"What has you in such a hurry?" Lonnie smiled at Norman as he stepped into the elevator with him.

Norman's heart lept in his throat when he saw those sharp teeth flashed at him.

"I thought y-you were with hurry- I mean Harry," Norman stuttered.

Lonnie laughed, that dangerous growl like chuckle from before. Norman wished it didn't make his skin prickle the way it did. Or that it didn't send a flush creeping up his neck.

"His notes were messed up, he wanted to fix them before he gave them to me so he asked for me to give him a minute. Thought I would come talk to you in the meantime," Lonnie said through a smile.

"By the way, that jacket looks good on you," Lonnie purred.

Norman's heart raced as the doors closed. 

"Norman, what's going on between us?" Lonnie asked.

"Us? There is no us! There's nothing between us!" Norman felt his hands become shakey as he tried to keep his composure.

"Norman, are you all right?" Lonnie arched an eyebrow at him. Lonnies moved closer to Norman, their faces were only a few inches apart.

His breathing picked up as fear began to cloud his mind.

"Oh… I get it," Lonnie smirked grabbing onto Norman's forearm.

"You do?" Norman asked craning his face away from Lonnie's.

"I do," Lonnie took Norman's chin in his hand bringing their lips together.

Norman sighed into the kiss, letting himself relax as Lonnie brought his arms to wrap around Norman's waist. Lonnie pulled back after a minute, his tongue flicking over his teeth. Lonnie leaned down and bit Norman's jaw leaving a deep bleeding mark. Norman moaned tilting his head to give Lonnie better access to lick the wound. He planted his hands on Lonnie's chest as the man continued to lick and suck his jawline.

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop at Norman's pent house. Lonnie pulled away as the door opened, "Well Norman, guess this is your stop. I'll play with you again later."

"Oh… Uh, bye Lonnie," Norman pushed out of the elevator feeling light headed. He took two steps before he heard behind him: "Too bad Norman's not the Green Goblin."

It was faint, so quiet he shouldn't have been able to hear it.

He turned around, the elevator doors were closed.

"That bastard is playing with us," Green growled.

Norman pulled his jacket collar making the bell ring obnoxiously, "That's fine."

"I'm more worried about the collar he put on us anyway," Norman sighed.

"Maybe I'll somehow be able to make something to get this thing off before the meeting in two days," he offered. He was really talking more to himself, he didn't expect the goblin to answer.

Still, there he was the voice in the back of his mind, "I hope so."

He stripped off the jacket, the bell rang furiously as the cloth jostled it. Norman made an irritated growl before pulling his phone out and snapping a picture of it.

Now that he was alone and not panicking he could actually get a look at the thing.

It was pretty. Obviously made specifically with the intent of putting it on Goblin's neck, but how long ago and why? Norman was so sure he was going to die in that odd dungeon-like room, but could he have been hoping this would happen the whole time? 

"He said in the dungeon room he had no idea he liked us," Goblin chimed in.

Which was true. But the emeralds adorning the collar would suggest he expected to give it to someone that would be okay with wearing green stones, the collar matched the Green Goblin to the letter. Even the gold was a perfect fit for him. It was clearly made with the intent to keep the Green Goblin in check, the loop holding the bell could also hold a leash. It was all so confusing.

"We'll have to go Green and do some investigating tomorrow," Norman finalised.

"I love going Green!" Goblin laughed as Norman rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll handle this Goblin," Norman's tone was calming as he flew down to the entrance of Lonnie's tower.

"You're using my scales to hide your identity, I should be the one leading the investigation," Green's voice was irritated. But Norman couldn't have that.

"Just keep it down," Norman hissed.

Goblin growled, but stayed quiet in his mind, good, if he was talking Norman wasn't focusing, and he really needed to focus.

"Good morning door man," Norman purred as he greeted the security guard at the door.

"Oh you're back," he sounded like he really didn't want Goblin to be there. Then his eyes fell on the collar.

"Hey! That's not yours!" the man snapped pointing at Norman in an accusatory fashion.

"And already we've found a lead," Norman muttered.

He gasped dramatically lifting a hand to his mouth, "It's not? Oh dear, I guess I stole it. Well if you have one of those keys I guess you can unlock it?"

The door man glared at the goblin while bringing his phone to his ear. Finally, the crackly voice of Lonnie Licoln picked up.

"What?" his husky voice barked through the speaker.

"Ouch, guess that's what he says instead of 'hello?' Maybe he doesn't like you," Norman giggled as the man shooed him away.

"What are YOU DOING?! This could be our one shot Norman!" Green howled.

"I am aware… Please shut up," Norman's ears finally allowed him to listen to the door man again, but he missed most of it.

"Anne's necklace? You gave it to him?" the man sounded confused.

"Shut up. The goblin's better off with it anyway," the receiver clicked.

"Why didn't you just say the boss gave it to you?" the man glared.

"Well then, I wouldn't have had a chance to get it off genius," Norman laughed.

"Whatever, the boss says you can wait for him in his office, but if you touch anything you're as good as dead," the man shrugged casually.

"Even though I don't have an appointment? Lonnie really does care about me," he slipped in the door then basically ran for the elevator.

He presses the botton for the top floor more times than he has to. He doesn't stop till the doors shut. 

"Who's Anne?" Norman wondered out loud.

The Goblin didn't answer. The thought that maybe he knew more than he was letting on crosses his mind, but quickly vanished, anything the goblin knew Norman would know as well, he was being paranoid. 

The elevator doors slid open. Norman took a deep breath before walking straight for Lonnie's office. He tried to keep his composure as he past people in the hall, most of them would notice him and keep their eyes on him until they were out of view.

Finally, he got to the large doors. He flung them open then slammed them shut behind him.

"He's gotta have something on this collar right?" Norman asked pulling open drawer after drawer.

Each paper he frantically read had nothing to do with the collar. The more he searched the more he believed all evidence of the collar was destroyed, or maybe even never existed.

"What are you doing?" Lonnie's voice was right across the desk from him. Norman's scales stood up for a moment before settling down again.

His heart rate sky rocketed as he tried to think of an excuse, "I'm looking for the lube. You can't expect me to just wait here with nothing to do Lonnie."

Lonnie laughed beckoning Norman to him. Norman complied, crawled across the table, and sat himself in front of Lonnie. Lonnie picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. 

"Lonnie, I haven't even prepared myself yet," Norman purred twisting spine to lean down and bite Lonnie's ear.

"I'll do it for you," Lonnie chuckled giving Norman a pat on his butt.

"You mean to say you wanna do it for me?" Norman reached down, dragging his claws up Lonnie's back lifting his suit jacket with it.

Lonnie bumped Norman with his shoulder, "What did I say about that?"

"It's not your jacket," Norman teased.

"You'll rip my shirt. If you do that, I think I'll have to hurt you," Lonnie growled, dragging his hand down the back of Norman's thigh, down his calf, to grasp his ankle.

Norman kneaded his claws against Lonnie's back, "By the way Lonnie, your office was back there in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget," Lonnie said as he pushed open another large door looming in the hallway. It's large stature was enough to intimidate Norman into silence. The closer it got the more fearful Norman felt. By the time the door was finally swung open Norman had wrapped his arms around Lonnie's neck and buried his face into the curve of his shoulder.

"Since you were so good last time, I'm going to reward you," Lonnie crooned pushing back Norman's hood.

Norman was dropped on a large bed with soft black blankets. He purred as he leaned back against the pillows. His bell jingled, but he couldn't care less, it was, after all, for Lonnie to enjoy. If they were going to do this, he might as well allow the bell to ring, if only to get Lonnie worked up.

"I love that sound," Lonnie smirked as he rumaged through the small drawer in his nightstand.

After a few seconds he pulled out a bottle of lube. Lonnie smiles at Norman, showing all his sharp teeth. Norman suddenly felt nervous wondering if he should let the goblin do this instead, he'd done it before after all.

The idea left his head the second Lonnie's hands fell on his hips. He leaned down to Norman's ear and growled, "Take your clothes off."

Norman's hands clawed at his belt until it was off. He continued undressing with very much the same anticipation he tore his belt off with.

Lonnie put the lube on the bed, a leash was set down beside it. Despite himself, Norman felt his heart rate pick up, not with fear like so many times before, but excitement. 

"Another gift Lonnie?" Norman purred slipping his top off his sleek green scales.

"Gift? I thought you didn't like the collar," Lonnie teased as he climbed up on the bed next to Norman.

"I was just surprised Lonnie," he took the leash between his fingers as he spoke, then slipped the hook through the ring next to the bell. The small tings and clinks of the metal of the bell and collar ringing in his ears. 

Lonnie put his hand on Norman's chest, then pushed him to lay back, "That's not all Kitten."

Lonnie ran his thumb over the top of the lube then pressed his thumb between Norman's lips. At first, Norman pulled away, before something clicked in his head. He bit Lonnie's thumb, pushing his tongue against it's calloused pad.

"… Strawberry?" he furrowed his brow meeting Lonnie's eyes.

"I thought it would make this more interesting. What says you Blondie?" Lonnie hummed as he coated his fingers. The smell of strawberry filling Norman's senses. 

Norman gave Lonnie a smile wide enough to show his fangs, "You won't hear me complaining."

He crawled into Lonnie's lap, pressed his lips against Lonnie's, and dragged his claws down the front of his shirt. He ripped holes into it, large shreds from shoulder to chest. Norman pulled back, fully expecting Lonnie to be mad, but gravelly chuckles shook the chest beneath his hands instead. 

"Goblin, that's very bad," the leash was pulled down. The scales on his neck pressed against Lonnie's lips. Norman attempted to sit up properly, the leash and Lonnie's other hand on the back of his neck kept him from moving. Lonnie's teeth slotted between Norman's scales as he bit down. Norman's whimper turned into a drawn out moan as blood slipped down his scales staining Lonnie's white under shirt.

The bite was licked, tongue sliding against scales, it was an interesting feeling. Norman was sure Lonnie felt the same way.

"Hold still," Lonnie muttered. He pressed his chin against Norman's chest looking into his eyes. He kept eye contact as he pushed his first finger into Norman's entrance. Norman hissed as Lonnie pushed further into him. Norman buried his face into Lonnie's neck as the initial pain subsided. As soon as his breathing had become less ragged another finger was added. Norman groaned as the leash was pulled, he was laid back against the mattress, his butt still in Lonnie's lap. Lonnie clicked his tongue before thrusting his fingers in and out of Norman's body.

Norman couldn't feel his legs as more force was put behind the thrusts, each bounce pushed the bell up, more ringing. He dug his teeth into his lip, his fangs catching his soft flesh. The taste of blood filled his mouth, the strong metallic smell all too familiar. Lonnie's fingers brushed against Norman's prostate, his pupils shrunk to pinpoints.

"Lonnie!" he screamed, his legs wrapped around Lonnie's waist pulling his torso flush against his own. Norman's lips met Lonnie's once again, his blood smearing across both thri mouths.

"Do that again," his voice was ragged and desperate as he squirmed against Lonnie. His erection pressed between both their bodies the friction driving him insane.

Lonnie pressed his lips against Norman's jawline, giving a gentle kiss as he pushed into Norman's prostate.

Norman's moans walked the very thin line of being animalistic. Each growl and moan that escaped his throat made him feel that much more like an animal in heat.

Norman's fingers twitched as he eyed Lonnie's neck.

"Lonnie," his voice was ragged, he didn't need his voice anyway. Norman dug his teeth into Lonnie's neck he bit down until his gums ached and moaned into the skin.

"You can't leave marks on me," Lonnie sighed, he ran his hand down the goblin's scales.

Norman sighed, his voice hoarse. After a pause, he tilted his head and sucked a bright red hickey against Lonnie's laryngeal. He pulled back to admire his work. With a purr he brought his lips back to Lonnie's neck, with intent of marking him. 

"Lonnie, your hand is nice," he paused to catch his breath as Lonnie made a 'mhmm' sound.

"I really need you to ram me into the mattress," he forced his voice to work.

"I was hoping to make you cum before I fucked you," Lonnie sighed, he pulled his fingers out, added more lube to his hand then began stroking his own throbbing erection.

Norman watched through half lidded eyes, slowly he climbed off Lonnie then laid on his stomach in front of him. His eyes were glued to Lonnie's movements. Norman licked his lips before dragging his tongue up the underside of Lonnie's length. Lonnie moaned then pressed his fingers under Norman's chin.

"Later," he hissed forcing Norman's eyes to meet his. Norman squirmed, the taste of strawberry still prevalent on his tongue. 

"Sensitive?" he asked, his tone teasing.

"Do you want me to cum in you, or on your face?" Lonnie shot back.

Norman let Lonnie pull him back to sitting with the leash.

"C'mere," he pulled Norman into his lap again, he lined himself with Norman's entrance before pushing the man down. He slipped in so easily, like his penis was made specifically to fill Norman perfectly. Norman's body shook as he got used to Lonnie's girth.

"Easy there," Lonnie's tone soothed.

His hands grabbed Norman's hips, he lifted him up, then pulled him back down onto his erection.

Norman was actually purring, his chest vibrating with the inhuman sound. Lonnie seemed to take notice, it must've been the constant vibrating of the bell that gave him away. Lonnie presses a hand in the middle of his chest to better feel the vibrating.

He moaned, running the hand on his chest down to his hip, he brought his other hand on Norman's other hip lifting him up and letting him drop on Lonnie's length again. Norman picked up the rhythm, riding Lonnie until his thighs began to hurt. His hips stuttered as he got closer to his orgasm. When his pace began slowing down Lonnie thrust up into him, his strong hands tightened their grip on his hips as he picked up the pace again. Norman's moans became Lonnie's name as he came. His cum spattered on Lonnie's chest, he was so caught up in the euphoria he didn't even notice when Lonnie came inside him.

Norman came down from his high his eyes clearing up. The leash was pulled before he could register anything. His face was inches from Lonnie's stomach and his own sperm coating it.

"Clean up your mess Goblin," Lonnie purred. His voice seemed to have a dangerous edge to it. Or maybe Norman just thought it did. He complied nonetheless, it was odd tasting his own cum, and for a moment he wondered what Lonnie's would taste like. After he dragged his tongue across every part of Lonnie he was pulled against Lonnie's chest.

"What… Are you doing?" Norman asked as he tried to pull away.

"Just stay here," Lonnie huffed, his hands dragging down Norman's scales.

"I-" Norman sighed, deciding not to fight this.

"It's for the better I'm sure," Green Goblin sighed in the back of his mind.

"That's funny," Norman thought, "It sounds like he's falling asleep," he thought as his eyes grew heavy.

When he woke up, it was the next morning. There was a comfortable weight around his waist. He hummed in content, leaning back to nuzzle Lonnie's jaw line, it'd been a long time since he woke up with someone by his side. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes, then noticed the lack of scales there. Slowly but surely his scales were receeding.

"I should get out of here," Norman hummed as he threw the covers off.

"Check the nightstand for a key," Goblin's voice suggested. Norman nodded rifling through the drawer.

"No key," Norman whispered. The bottom of the drawer caught his eye. It looked like a blueprint of some kind. Or rather, a design sketched on paper. Carefully, he pulled the page out. It was the collar's page. Except something was wrong with it. At the very top, written in elegant letters it read: "Norman's Collar."


End file.
